The present disclosure relates to an apparatus that can generating data that may be used for forming cuts in a work cloth along a specified pattern, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
A sewing machine is known in which a cutting needle can be attached to the lower end of a needle bar, in place of a sewing needle. A sharp edged blade is provided on the leading end of the cutting needle. The sewing machine may cause the cutting needle to move up and down by moving the needle bar up and down. By repeatedly causing the cutting needle to pierce a work cloth, the sewing machine may form cuts in the work cloth. A sewing machine is known in which two cutting needles can be attached to the lower ends of two of a plurality of needle bars, such that directions of leading end blades of the two cutting needles are mutually orthogonal. One of the cutting needles may be attached to the needle bar in a state in which the direction of the blade is orthogonal to a direction in which warp threads of the work cloth extend. The other cutting needle may be attached to the needle bar in a state in which the direction of the blade is orthogonal to a direction in which weft threads of the work cloth extend. The sewing machine may move the work cloth in a predetermined direction, and move the cutting needles up and down by driving respective needle bars. By sequentially cutting the warp threads and the weft threads, the sewing machine may form the cuts in the work cloth.